Eidolon
by FicsRLulz
Summary: Separated from the main continent before the Sage of Six Paths, the people of the second continent grew up without chakra. Technology rules their world, not jutsu. So what happens when two different powers and ways of life meet for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

_AN 610_

_Date: 14 March. 1420 hours._

_Location: Konohagakure no Sato._

"Get up, fifty-two!"

Gasp. Gasp.

"Don't tell me you've run outta juice already!"

Reach for the weapon.

"MEDIC!"

Firing. He goes down. More on the walls.

"We need those walls! FIFTY-TWO!"

_I know, dammit. I know!_

Running, firing, reload. Air support from the Condors. More troops landing in the Gaias. Gotta move, gotta move!

"Danger close! Watch those missiles!"

In the back of his mind, fifty-two wondered how they managed to stay airborne so close to the ground while going at such speeds. He took a look around. A warzone, indeed.

"Stop admiring the goddamn landscape and bust a hole in those walls! MOVE!"

_Shut up, Eli!_

Okay, they're all by the walls. You're gonna be fine, just gotta set up. You can get in.

"FIREBALL!"

Shit, _shit!_

A missile streaked dangerously close overhead, puncturing the wall and sending debris falling like hail.

"Missile took out the wall, move in! Eyes on your surroundings, these bastards are fast!"

"Bullets are faster."

_Fucking Ahimoth and his puns._

"They're on the rooftops!"

Fifty-two watched as one of the freaks flung something that got a grunt in the neck.

_Is that a fucking _knife?

"Breach!"

Five shots, five down.

"Clear."

"Kitchen's clear."

"Clear over here."

"House is empty."

Again and again and again. Houses cleared, enemies killed.

"Watch out!"

The fireteam narrowly dodged a massive fireball.

"Urk!"

And suddenly, the team was incapacitated. All their bodies were below ground. The heads poked above like little stumps.

_...What? Must be one of their goddamn supernatural powers._

And then one of those knives was up against his neck. The man had one eye. Well, one eye that was visible. Fifty-two did the only thing possible in the situation, and rammed his rifle against the man's gut. He stumbled back, but quick as a cheetah had recovered and kicked it out of his hands.

_Fuck my life._

The man lashed out with the knife again, stabbed fifty-two in his left bicep, then kicked him to the ground. The soldier growled.

Deep breaths. One option.

The team is in danger. You've been wounded. Caution out the window. Move _now._

Gather the energy. The power. Feel its weight.

The man's eyes widened. Did he know this?

_Good._

Rush forward. You don't know the name, _but you do._

"RASENGAN."

_~always one, you are silent~_

_[com:terminal:low:archive/ac:his:be]_

…

_[Access granted]_

_[Loading...]_

_**65 million years BN (Before Nova):** Plate tectonics rock the main continent, eventually shearing off a third of the landmass and sending it slowly drifting away into the sea. This creates the Mountain's Graveyard peninsula and opens up the northern sea._

_**15,000 BN:** Receding seas and glacial formations form a thousand-mile-wide land bridge connecting the northwestern-most corner of Kaminari no Kuni to the new continent. The bridge spans for several hundred miles._

_**13,000 BN:** Humans begin to cross the land bridge, following prey that had begun to migrate to the second continent. The migration is accomplished in multiple stages, overall taking nearly a century and spanning multiple generations._

_**10,000 BN:** The first primitive villages on the second continent are flourishing. The land mass recedes into the sea, leaving only the smallest trace – a slight bulge in the northwestern corner of Kaminari no Kuni and the south-southeastern corner of the mainland. Several tribes form on the continent, each with their own village. They spread out amongst the various regions, and do not contact each other for another six millennia._

_**4,000 BN:** The first contact between the Guruk, residing in the southern costal region, and the Mueir, residing in the southwestern plains, happens. They come into contact on a hunting trip. The herds of buffalo converge on each other, and with them come the two tribes. The hunt is forgotten as the two tribes instantly turn territorial. One of the first battles – a harbinger of many to come – occurs. It only lasts for fifteen minutes before both sides retreat. Although no concepts of "victory" or "defeat" exist yet, the Mueir slightly overpowered the Guruk with their fourteen hunters, as opposed to the Guruk's ten. A total of five humans died in the battle: four on the Guruk's side, and one on the Mueir's._

_**3,750 BN:** The first traces of language can be seen on both continents._

_**1,500 BN: **Countries form on the second continent, beginning as small regional powers that slowly expanded to their final borders._

_**AN 0: **A massive noise is heard across the continent, but no government is able to determine the cause or the origin. Over the next months, astronomers locate a new celestial body orbiting the planet that had not before been seen. The international community agrees on a name after a good two months of debate – the moon._

_**AN 246:** The first powered flight is accomplished by the Reithan designer and mathematician Treis Oricath. _

_[com:terminal:low:archive/ac:his/sub:Reitha]  
><em>

…

_[Access granted]_

_[Loading...]_

_Reitha: A now-defunct country that originally encompassed three-fourths of White Line territory. It was formerly located on the northwestern peninsula._

_[com:terminal:low:archive/ac:his/re]  
><em>

…

_[Access granted]_

_[Loading...]_

_**AN 469:** Every single country is, over the course of the year, overthrown by the most powerful Corporations residing within their borders. Oligarchies are established by the Corporations, and martial law is established until people accept the new conditions._

_**AN 519: **On the fiftieth anniversary of the De Dissipate, the Aegis Corporation, in control of the entire southern coastal region, launches a massive military campaign that sweeps through the western plains. Aegis's boundaries are more than quadrupled by the end of a three-year period. The combined expanse is labeled the Aegis Jurisdiction Zone. Over the next year small expanses of land from the mountain and woodland regions are added into the Corporation's fold. Aegis seals its borders and cuts off communication with the other major companies: White Line, Falchion, and Skyward._

_**AN 542:** The Continental War starts between White Line and Falchion. Falchion, located on the eastern part of the northern half of the continent, launches the first strike via aerial bombardment. White Line retaliates with force. Both Corporations send ground troops through the neutral Corporation of Skyward, which separates the two warring factions. Skyward, having little military power, can only seek a diplomatic end to the conflict. It doesn't happen. This war will continue for seven years. Aegis, on the other side of the continent, does not respond at all to the bloodshed. They observe, nothing more._

_**AN 549:** The Continental War ends. Both sides, boiling with anger over the atrocities committed and upset with the stalemate that has occurred between the massive ground armies, launch three nuclear weapons apiece. They strike six Skyward cities, including the capital of Euthis. The estimated civilian casualties hover around seven million._

_The Corporation of Skyward is wiped off the map. The armies of Falchion and White Line, battling in the cities, are annihilated._

_The stretch of land separating Falchion and White Line, once called Skyward, is irradiated indefinitely. It is renamed the Wasteland._

_The Aegis Corporation, watching from afar, sends a single-worded message to both Corporations._

"_Disgusting."_

_[com:terminal:low:archive/ac:his/end:con]_

_[Terminal is shutting down. User logged off. Thank you for using LowNet. Goodbye.] _

For the record, the technology of the people of the second continent rests in the future, roughly around 2275. This is going to be interesting, indeed. And I know I'm going to like the freedom.

So, this is my new story. First off, there will be no pairings for this. Just getting that out of the way. This is mainly to give me something to work on when I hit a wall in Purge, but that still takes precedent over this story. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of Purge, fear not. It's about halfway done so far, and is quite difficult to write as of now. Sasuke's emotions are... difficult to write, especially after what happened in the previous chapter.

I am quite excited for this story, though. So many possibilities, so many ideas swirling in my poor noggin. Let's see what happens, shall we?

~FicsRLulz_  
><em>


	2. project

"_The cliff is metaphorical. Does it actually exist? Yes and no. You take one step, and suddenly you're falling through the air. The change swirls around you. Like a whirlpool. And it is in this maelstrom that we discover who we are and what we are capable of. Pick up your weapons, good sirs." _

_-spoken by an anonymous man in the city of Euthis, during the Continental War._

_Thirteen minutes later, Euthis ceased to exist._

**|project**

_AN 600_

_Konohagakure no Sato – outskirts._

Black ops was annoying, dirty business. You had to be unnecessarily sneaky, always watching your back and making sure nothing compromised your position and your objective. It was tedious and most of all, boring.

Especially here.

Staff Sergeant Damion Frax huffed. The sheer backwardsness – _is that a word? Whatever. - _of this continent was scary. Limited technology, magic – _goddamn sparkles and fireballs!_ - and the fact that they all had absolutely no clue Astarka even existed. Even the tech they did have, like televisions and fridges and the myriad other appliances, ran on that weird energy they had. Oh sure, the nerds had done the research, they had done the kidnappings. They knew what made these weirdos tick and what allowed them to spew elements from their mouths. Just because he knew and had been briefed didn't mean he had to fucking _like it._

Frax was of the humble opinion that if they wanted to blow themselves up arguing over magic, then the ADF should just stay out of it and let them. Wasn't too hard, was it? But no, it was a compromise of security to potentially let this particular asshole wander around anymore, so they had sent in the stealthies to put a bullet in his brain.

Like, seriously?

Freaks didn't even know their continent existed. What risk was there? Not like any of 'em could cross an ocean or anything.

Idly, he checked the output of the dispersion cloak and made sure his mag was fresh. Not that they even needed an assault rifle for this job, anyway. Their detection abilities revolved solely on tracing their own particular energy outputs. They didn't even have basic radar. In all honesty, though, it was somewhat funny. If you switched to thermal, they would light up like the Andromeda Building on New Year's.

It had taken them a while, but eventually the four-man team had come to the horrendously obvious hideout that their targets were currently camping in. A giant tree made of origami paper. How deliciously ironic.

"Ugh, really?" Elliot groaned over comms. "The dumbasses didn't even make it the same size as the surrounding trees!"

Frax was glad he wasn't the only one annoyed by all of this. That was another thing – wasn't this a blatant waste of resources? Why didn't they just use an Annihilator drone and shove a missile in there? Oh, right. Because they still couldn't reveal their presence, and a spontaneous explosion would probably make the locals wonder.

Knowing them, though, they'd probably blame it on aliens.

Frax looked on as Samuel cut an opening with his plasma knife, keeping his rifle at the ready. Slowly, one by one, they slipped into the man-made cavern wordlessly and with a fluid grace. Frax quickly tapped into his thermals to see past the darkness, careful to avoid looking directly at the two bright-ass beacons that signified their targets. Sure, their target was the man, but his accomplice had to be taken out because this was a deniable op and they were never fucking here.

"12:00, forty meters. Close to ten, but no closer. Elliot, James, you two have the bitch. Sam, you and I are on the dude in the highly decorated wheelchair."

"Understood."

"Roger."

"Any secondaries, sir?"

Frax grimaced. "Burn the bodies. The locals will recognize when they die due to the circumstances, and they'll have questions about bullet holes."

"Roger."

Slowly, they closed, their targets still unaware of their impending doom. In seven seconds they have reached their designated range of ten meters. They could engage at any range, of course, but they wanted the shit-your-pants factor. It was one of the perks of the job.

Safeties were clicked off. Translators were turned on. Laser sights came to life, two resting on each target's forehead.

The woman's eyes widened. "What in the...?"

Frax smirked, then, as practiced, they all disengaged the personal dispersion fields. Four cloaked, armored warriors appeared in front of the two.

"You so much as move a pinky finger, you die," Frax spoke emotionlessly, his translated voice echoing around the cavernous interior.

It was a silly threat, really. They were going to die regardless.

The man's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but was wracked by a series of coughing fits. The woman looked over at him, her face revealing her concern, but she didn't say anything. Elliot and James raised their rifles instantaneously.

"He told you to not move."

The man's coughing had died down now, and he looked at them with obvious arrogance.

"I do not know who you are, but I highly doubt some fancy metallic sticks could seriously injure us, let alone kill. If you wish to see true power, wait unti-"

A single shot rang out in that dark space, and the redhead slumped back in his seat, blood oozing from a hole in his forehead. His companion looked on in absolute shock.

"Know this," Frax spoke, "You have been deemed a threat by our government. Your lives were forfeit in that instant. You do not know who we are, and we will not grace you with that information. Goodbye."

Another shot graced the silence with its deadly call, and the woman hit the ground with a dull thud. Sam and James pulled out their special incendiary grenades, tapped the tops twice, and calmly lobbed them towards the bodies. They would catch the bodies and have a timed burn time to simulate one of this continent's more high-powered fireball techniques. By the time the retrieval teams came to find out what had happened, the bullet holes should have cauterized over and resembled mere scorch marks. The bullets themselves were specially designed to dissolve into organic matter. They were standard issue for missions in this weird place.

Dispersion cloaks reengaging, Harrier Squad left without another sound. It would be a long trek back to the exfiltration point.

* * *

><p>AN: Forgive the length; this is meant to be a prologue chapter, just to get myself back into the swing of things. It's been a while. Also, I'll be posting the link to the armor designs for Harrier Squad in my profile. It will be the standard-issue gear, so any future black ops/special ops outfits noted in the story will be wearing it, unless specifically stated otherwise.

I've changed the title to this, as well. "The Second Continent" just seemed too bland for my tastes.

Yes, Purge is still alive, if anyone out there is wondering. I actually have a chapter done, but I want to write up the rest of the Chuunin Exam chapters before I start posting, just so you guys don't have to wait an excessively long amount of time in between each chapter. That's where the story actually starts rolling, so it should be fun.

~FicsRLulz


End file.
